1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a brace for supporting the wrist. In particular, this invention relates to a brace for preventing and relieving injuries and supporting the bones, muscles and tendons of the wrist by applying external pressure over the wrist and dorsal section of the hand to thereby relieve tension normally exerted on the wrist during physical activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrists are used very frequently in the course of many activities, especially, for example in strenuous sports. Such strenuous activity may sprain or may otherwise injure the wrist unless it is effectively braced. In addition, once an injury has occurred to the wrist it is necessary to support the joint to aid healing and to alleviate discomfort due to the injury.
In order to alleviate, and preferably avoid altogether, adverse affects on wrists from overwork or injury, there have become known a number of wrist braces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,381 issued to Keller discloses a leather wrist band which surrounds the wrist and partly extends across one side of the dorsal area of the hand. In addition, three straps are used to attach the strap to the wrist and hand. However, the brace disclosed in this patent is a relatively flexible design and thus does not provide optimum support for the wrist in relation to the freely moving hand. Further, the Keller brace is difficult to secure to the hand, especially when the pad is applied by the wearer himself and when the wearer is using the hand which by nature is less dexterous.
Another wrist brace design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,991, issued to DeMarco. This patent describes a wrist brace which is a relatively flat flexible, elastic sleeve for insertion therethrough of the hand so that the thumb fits through an aperture in the sleeve and a long Velcro strap extends around the hand and wrist to secure the brace. However, this flexible brace, like the Keller design, does not provide optimum support for the wrist. In addition, by its palm side extension it restricts the wearer's use of his fingers and palm, and/or may constrict blood flow, as is characteristic of elastic braces.
Thus, it can be seen that the prior art wrist brace devices for preventing or alleviating wrist injuries and discomfort still have inherent disadvantages. None of the known prior art devices has the novel features of the invention disclosed herein for eliminating these disadvantages while maintaining a low-cost, easily manufactured brace.